Planet of the New Orleans
by Verthril
Summary: We could have been the King and the Queen Remy/Rogue - My First Songfic


Disclaimer : Marvel Owns The X-men, I'm just borrowing them.   
  
  
_Dire Straits - Planets of the New Orleans_   
  
  


  
  
  


_   
Standin' in the corner   
of toulouse and dauphine   
waitin' on marie-ondine   
  
_

The rain threw itself upon the streets in sheets, wind blowing down the streets, my trench coat billowing at its whim. Thunder crackled in the distance, lightning flaring occasionally, the shadows sent fleeing back to the darkest parts of the alleys. It was a risk coming here, but what am I if not a gambler, Remy LeBeau, known to this city and the world over as Gambit.   
  


  
_I'm tryin' to place a tune   
under a louisiana moonbeam   
on the planet of new orleans   
  
_

I can hear the music of the bar ahead, almost ghostly with the way it flickers out of existence at the will of the wind, leaving only a howling that reaches the depths of my soul. Footsteps sound behind me, slamming in the puddles of the streets. As I turn, a card falling seemingly from the shadows that surround me, I see a couple racing to a house, smiles on their faces that are red with embarrassment at being caught in the storm. The glow fades from the card as I pocket it, resuming my trudge to the bar.   
  


  
_in a bar they call the saturn   
and in her eyes of green   
and somethin' that she said in a dream _   
  


Slipping the doorman a fifty, he lets me pass while shocked looks fall across those who still cling under the awning awaiting their turn to join the others in the bar. Leaving my coat at the coat check, I give my hair a quick shake, with the excess water shed it falling down over my face and hiding my eyes. Looking about the bar, I see her standing at the old juke box, bent over and running through the list, looking for a song as she taps a quarter against the glass. About her men stand, like jackals ready to pounce.   
  


  
_inside of my suit I got my mojo root   
and a true love figurine   
for the planet of new orleans   
  
_

Walking through the crowd, skirting about the dance floor where lovers embrace one another to the slow song playing, I make my way to her. Without a sound I creep up to her, wrapping my arms about her waist and leaning over her, gently whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The tension that filled her at my touch eases as she knows its not another of the fools that would dare court this lady. I rest my chin on her shoulder, ever careful of the peril that fills our love, looking over the songs. 

"Dey lady having trouble deciding which song to play?" I ask quietly, noticing the smile on her face as her gaze falls upon her song of choice. 

"Just waitin' for some swamprat ta pull himself outta the swamp and get cleaned up is all." Rogue replies, putting her quarter in and pressing the buttons of the juke box. 

"Did I clean up enough for de lady?" I ask, taking a step back, allowing her to stand up. 

Rogue looks me up and down, her emerald eyes seeming pleased with what she finds. As she takes a step up towards me, I take one back, my hand reaching inside my shirt pocket for a silk handkerchief tied off with a satin ribbon. Handing it to her, she looks up to me with a curiosity that makes her appear ever naïve and innocent, my heart racing at that sight. As she opens it, I finally take note of the song that is playing, an old favorite of mine.   
  


  
_new orleans - the other planet   
with other life upon it   
and everythin' that's shakin' in between   
  
_

The ribbon is gently untied, then wrapped about one of her slender fingers hidden under a glove of the softest satin I could have found upon our last anniversary of this courtship. As she opens the handkerchief, a gloved hand is raised to her lips, her eyes wide with what now lays in her hand, nestled within the silk. Stepping in, I carefully take the chain in my fingers, opening the clasp as I step about her. Her breath is caught as the cold silver touches her delicate neckline, while the emerald falls squarely in the middle of her chest.   
  


  
_if you should ever land upon it   
you better know what's on it   
the planet of new orleans   
  
_

Her eyes look up to my own, tears within hers. I know what lingers upon her lips and within her soul, but I am a man of the old ways when it comes to true love. Every action taken into account, every breath of my love cherished. Reaching for the silk handkerchief I take it in my hands, pulling it across her lips and embracing her. The world slows for the both of us, with only the gentle play of lips between silk and the breath falling across those same lips being of any matter. The music gently drifts throughout this moment, a quiet accent and a way back to reality. The moment passes, but the fire that burns between us only flares further as we hold one another, slowly starting to dance.   
  


  
_now I'm tryin' to find my way   
through the rain and the steam   
I'm lookin' straight ahead through the screen   
  
_

The night passes by too quickly, and I can see sleep taking hold of her as we dance, her motions fatigued and her eyes heavy. Sighing, as always, nothing lasts forever. Walking with her to the coat check and gathering out garments. She looks out to the storm, and I look to her coat. Always the gentleman I throw my long leather trench coat over her as we walk out into the streets. Cabs pass by, and finally I hail one down. Opening the door for her, she steps in as I follow. 

"Mah knight in shining armor." Rogue whispers, a smile and take her hand in my own, kissing it.   
  


  
_and then I heard her say   
somethin' in the limousine   
'bout taking a ride across the planet of new orleans   
  
_

The ride across town to her hotel takes longer than it should, the rain slowing traffic to a crawl. Looking over to her, she has long since fallen asleep and I can only smile at the blissful expression on her face. Her voice whispers something, but with the slapping of the wiper blades I cannot make it out, a shame. Looking about, I feel the old pull of my home drawing upon me, something in my blood making my heart ache. Shaking my head, I merely need look as far as across the seat to find the love that sooths that old pain.   
  


  
_if she was an ace   
and I was just a jack   
and the cards were never seen   
  
_

The cab finally pulls up and I give the driver the fare and a generous tip. Stepping back out into the storm, I find him standing at the door, opening it for me as I take Rouge into my arms. The awning above us protects us from the rain, but the crash of thunder draws her eyes open with a start. Looking up to me, that smile of hers draws me into her eyes, seats for the love we share. Kissing her brow, hidden under her matted hair, I make my way to the hotel where the doorman stands, opening the door. I make note to tip him on the way out.   
  


  
_we could have been the king and the queen   
but she took me back to her courtyard   
where magnolia perfume screams   
  
_

I find my way to the room, the door man having followed more out of a kind heart than the insatiable longing for a tip. He opens the door for us and I enter, gently laying Rogue upon the bed. Returning, I give him a twenty and thank him, dashing his attempts to give back the bill. Smiling, I force him out of the room, wishing him a good evening. Returning, I find Rogue upon the bed, the blankets pulled about her and fast asleep. A smile creeps across my face as a draw near, pulling out the silk handkerchief and kissing it, placing it in her grasp. 

Showing myself out and retrieving my coat I make my way back down the lobby of the hotel, pausing once outside and under the awning. Pulling a silver cigarette tin from my coat pocket, I press one to my lips only to realize that the wind is too strong for mere matches. Looking about, I find the doorman holding out a lighter, one of the wind resistant ones. Giving him a nod of thanks I light up, taking that first drag and savoring the warmth. Handing the lighter back, I offer the doorman a cigarette, which he accepts and lights up. 

"Merdi, you been most helpful tonight mon ami." I say, pulling my coat on finding my hand resting on that last gift not given. 

"Glad to be of service." The man replies in a genuine voice, and I can only hope that the rest of the patrons are as generous with their tips as I have been, for he truly deserves it. 

Pulling the last gift out, I open the small ring box and look to emerald that stares back at me, the same glint held in the eyes of my love. Sighing, maybe next time I muse as I snap it shut. Giving a nod to the doorman, I pocket the ring and step out into the night. The storm rages about me, but I hardly mind it, for a far worse storm rages in my heart. 

"Sir? Would you like me to call you a cab?" The doorman yells over the storm. 

"Non, I got some t'inking to do!" I yell back, carrying on into the night, never looking back.   
  


  
_behind the gates and the granite   
of the planet of new orleans   
  
_

  
  
  



End file.
